FJ001
Synopsis Justin begins his journey. Summary The episode begins with Justin, a young boy, celebrating his tenth birthday in the serene Cherrygrove City. In the boy's house are several pictures of family and friends. Two sets of trophies cases decorate the house with badge cases with differently colored badges inside as well as ribbon cases with ribbons. Awards are in the cases as well with three golden cup trophies at the bottom of one case that each say "Grand Festival" on them. With a birthday hat on his head, Justin is watching Lorelei and Lance the Indigo Elite Four battle each other. Despite Lorelei's type advantage of Ice Pokemon, she is defeated. After the battle, Justin's parents call him into the dining room where he is surrounded by his parents, little sister, a Bellossom, a Sylveon, and a Slaking. On the table is a cake with ten candles and Justin promptly blows out the candles before his family can sing Happy Birthday. After he blows out the candles, Justin makes a silent wish to become a Pokemon Champion. Persian, the family cat, then jumps onto the dining room table and licks the cake, fiercely upsetting Justin's four year old sister Yazmyne to tears. When Justin's mother calms the crying toddler, Justin's father hands Justin his gift, a large box and a card. Justin, however, is unhappy to see that it's all of the gifts he's getting this year. Regardless he opens the envelop which reads a proper Happy Birthday card, but also contains a license for Justin to become a Pokemon trainer. Upon seeing the gift, Justin's face illuminates, excited that he can become a Pokemon trainer and start his journey. Before Justin can get too excited, Justin's dad reminds him to open his second gift in the box. Justin opens it thinking nothing can top what he just received. In the box is a backpack and new set of clothes. Justin's mother tells Justin to open the backpack, revealing ten Pokeballs, a map of the Johto region, a trainer guidebook, a traveler's cookbook, some potions, including five antidotes, paralyze heals, and burn heals. Justin's parents have given him all he needs for his new journey, and Justin wants to change clothes and head out immediately. However, they tell the young boy to look at the bottom of the box. All Justin sees is another PokeBall until they tell him to open it. Justin opens the ball, which reveals an Eevee. Justin's father states that his Leafeon and his mother's Persian produced Eevee's egg and they decided to give the Pokemon inside to Justin when it hatched. Justin's parents tell him that most trainers begin with a fire, water, or grass type, but he is a Normal-Type specialist and wanted his Pokemon to have a Normal-Type, but a special one that can become one of eight elemental types that Justin wants. Eevee jumps into Justin's arms, and Justin is ecstatic to finally to have become a trainer, wanting to leave immediately. However, Slaking grabs a hold of Justin, and his father tells him that Justin can begin his journey tomorrow after proper packing and a good breakfast. Justin instead offers a battle with his dad, but he declines, saying his first battle should be against a fellow trainer, still on their journey. Frustrated, Justin decides to spend time with Eevee instead. Outside, at the home's battlefield, Justin pets Eevee, and the Normal-Type shows that he not like being petted on the very top of his head, but loves it on his ears and right below his neck. Justin asks Eevee what he can do, and Eevee surrounds Justin with clones. Justin realizes the technique is Double Team. Eevee then dashes across the field in a white streak, revealing that he knows Quick Attack. Justin is really happy his Eevee is so talented, while his parents look on. In the house, Justin's sister is sleeping on the couch while Justin's parents talk to Professor Elm through Skype. They reveal that Justin will go to New Bark Town for his Pokedex and Badge Case the next day. Elm reminds them that Justin will also receive his first Pokemon too, but Justin's father reveals that they already got Justin his first Pokemon, an Eevee. That night, Justin talks to Eevee who is with him in his bed. Justin tell Eevee that the wish he made was to become a Pokemon Champion. He relays the battle he saw between Will and Lance of the Indigo Plateau, and says that one day they'll be just like them. Eevee is excited about the news, and the pair fall asleep. Justin's mother walks in as the two sleep, and she places a small purple rock in the tuffs of Eevee's fur. She hopes Eevee and her son will grow strong together. The next day, Justin has just finished scarfing down his breakfast as has Eevee with his Pokemon food to the chagrin if his parent Persian. Justin rushes upstairs and quickly gets dressed to head out for his journey with Eevee. After Justin grabs his bag with all of his gear, Justin's parents give Justin a letter from Professor Elm to meet him at his lab in New Bark Town. He has some essentials that Justin must have for his journey. Finally they give Justin a Pokegear to call whenever he needs them. There's also a log book, so Justin can contact any friends or rivals he meets along the way. Justin thanks his parents for everything and gives them a hug and a kiss on the forehead for his little sister, who says she'll miss Justin. With Eevee at this side, all of his bags packed not forgetting a thing, Justin heads to New Bark Town, and his parents know he's off to do great things. Justin swears that he's going to become a Pokemon Champion. Major Events *Justin begins his journey in the Johto region with his first Pokemon being an Eevee. *Justin's Eevee is revealed to know Quick Attack and Double Team *Justin Eevee is learning Shadow Ball, but it has not been perfected Characters Humans *Justin *Yazmyne *Professor Elm *Carrie *Nikolai *Will *Lance Pokemon *Eevee (Justin's) *Persian *Sylveon *Bellossom *Slaking *Jigglypuff *Altaria *Xatu Category:First Journey